


The Holidate

by gijane7702



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Adult Content, Angst, Baby, Declarations Of Love, Epilogue, Every holiday, F/M, Family, First up: Christmas, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Grown-up Discussion, Holiday Five: Prixin, Holiday Six: Halloween, I present: Federation Day, I'm usually the Fluff/Smut Queen, It's angst from me, MORE BABIES, Making Out, Naked Chakotay (do I have your attention now lol), Ok ... I was told it was mild, Rules, Second: Valentine's Day, Smut, Stolen from a Netflix movie (disclaimer), They have THAT discussion, Third up: St Patrick's Day, We've made it though a whole year: First Anniversary Celebration, saying goodbye, semi-naked Kathryn (I am equal opportunity)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28101357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gijane7702/pseuds/gijane7702
Summary: The holidate: A plus-one for holidays; may be platonic or not; for having a fun time with, no commitment; usually used to avoid horrifying dates and/or meddling familiesMost chapters will be rated Teen, but a few are racier, leaning towards Mature*** now complete ***
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 114
Kudos: 121





	1. Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Based off of the Netflix movie of the same name, I just JC-fied it … if you're looking for something to watch over the holidays, it's hilarious … a romcom, but not your typical Hallmark-y one ... HEA, of course
> 
> Thanks to SeemaG for the beta !!!

Janeway Family Farmstead

Bloomington, Indiana, Earth

Stardate 55530 (25 December 2378) 

Kathryn sat at the small dining table in the breakfast nook of her mother’s kitchen sipping her whisky. Her mother was putting the finishing touches on her caramel chocolate brownies as her sister loaded the recycler. Kathryn had made the offer to assist them but had been shot down by both. 

Five and a half-year-old Cathy sat next to her, shooting off rapid-fire questions, ranging from what it was like being the captain to ones about the Delta Quadrant and everything in between. Three-year-old Matty sat next to his sister simply staring silently at his newly returned aunt, his toy model _Voyager_ clutched his small hand. He still wasn’t quite sure what to make of Auntie Katie who was also Captain Janeway. 

_Voyager's_ return to the Alpha Quadrant had been spectacular; it had burst through the Borg sphere, destroying both it and the transwarp hub. Starfleet Command had been thrown into a tailspin since most of them were already out of town for the holiday season. Admiral Paris, it turned out, was the senior-most officer available. Paris ordered the ship to be docked at McKinley and pulled every doctor he could lay his hands on from their assignments to rush the crew through medical checks. Once they were cleared, everyone was sent on leave until mid-January. 

With the exception of Tuvok, who would rejoin them when his _Fal-tor-voh_ was complete, Starfleet wanted the crew to remain on Earth until debriefings were over. They had already begun to contact, and transport if needed, everyone’s families. For those who didn’t have family on Earth, they were taken home by those who did. The Janeways were currently hosting Kathryn’s Lost Sheep: Mortimer Harren, Tal Celes, and Billy Telfer. Icheb and Chakotay had gone to Copenhagen with Seven for support, even though Chakotay and Seven had broken off their relationship before _Voyager_ had even made it to McKinley. 

Phoebe’s wife, Sarah, popped her head into the kitchen. “Katie, there’s a comm for you from your dead-sexy first officer and the delicious Seven of Fine … I mean, Nine.” Kathryn rolled her eyes as she pushed back from the table. “I don’t care what you think … both of them are gorgeous.” 

“Can I talk too, Auntie Katie?” Cathy asked her. “Please,” she added, blue eyes wide with excitement. 

“No. You’ll see Chakotay and Seven again next month,” Phoebe answered for her sister. “Let your aunt talk to them alone.”

Kathryn kissed the top of Cathy’s head and ruffled Matty’s hair before she walked away. After pouring herself another finger of her mother’s fine 2351 fine single-malt whisky, she looked in on her Sheep. They seemed like they were all having a good time listening to one of Aunt Martha’s stories of her wild youth.

As she made her way to her father’s study, Kathryn debated Harren was entertained or horrified by Martha. She decided on “entertained” since he had come a long way in the past eighteen months. As she slid into the huge leather wingback chair behind the desk, Kathryn was grateful that she hadn’t taken a sip of her drink before she looked at the screen.

Chakotay, Seven, and Icheb were standing in front of their screen chatting to each other as they waited for her. All three of them were wearing matching Christmas sweaters. Obviously homemade, they were bright red and white decorated with a repeating reindeer pattern, tinsel, and bows. Kathryn burst out laughing.

"Nice sweater, Commander," she sassed, grinning when Chakotay scowled at her. 

Seven looked around furtively, then whispered, _“They’re awful.”_

Icheb looked disapprovingly at both adults, then at the comm screen. _“They’re not awful, Captain. They’re wonderful. Miss Irene stayed up all night knitting for us when she found out we were coming.”_

_“And that’s why Aunt Irene wants to adopt him,”_ Seven said, rolling her eyes.

_“Finish her whole statement,”_ Chakotay told her, smirking.

Seven shot him a dirty look before adding in an aggravated tone, _“Because he’s not ‘a hot-headed stubborn Hansen’.”_

Icheb beamed while Chakotay chuckled. Kathryn laughed at the resigned look on Seven’s face. Clearing her throat, the captain asked, “So all that time the hot-headedness and stubbornness was not ‘I am Borg’ but actually ‘I am Hansen’?”

_"It appears so,”_ Seven said loftily. When Chakotay laughed, she elbowed him and said, _“Aren’t you here for moral support … because you’re not really supporting.”_ He rolled his eyes at her and it was Seven’s turn to scowl.

Icheb just shook his head at them and asked his captain how her holiday was going.

Kathryn laughed at their antics before taking a sip of her whisky. “Everything’s wonderful … except my mother dropping blatant hints that she wants to set me up with one of her co-workers.” 

At Seven’s interested look, she added, “He’s an astrophysicist. My age, blonde, blue eyes. Just made tenure. Remember that Victorian farmhouse I like so much … he owns it.” The former drone looked impressed. “Besides the ugly sweaters, how’s it going? Starfleet Engineering got your alcoves set up alright?” 

_“They were completely incompetent. The installation was inadequate. Lieutenant Torres had to be called,”_ Seven told Kathryn. _“Aunt Irene wants to adopt her as well.”_

Kathryn couldn’t help laughing at Chakotay’s dimples-deep naughty grin. “Is he behaving himself?” she asked Seven.

“Which one …?” Seven replied. 

Her sparkling eyes gave away the fact that she knew exactly who the captain was referring to. Icheb looked confused, but Chakotay glared at both women. 

Before Kathryn could say anything else, Gretchen called for everyone to gather in the living room. “I have to go … it’s present time.” There was a loud crash followed by a wail from Matty. “Sounds like all hell is breaking loose. Aren’t families fun, Seven?”

_“I prefer my_ Voyager _Collective,”_ she replied.

“Give the Hansens time. They’re still getting to know you. Meanwhile, you have Chakotay and Icheb for support. Comm again soon.” There was another loud wail, followed by a shout from Sarah. “I have to go! Bye!”

Kathryn ended the comm as the three of them waved furiously. She walked down the corridor chuckling to herself. When she entered the living room, Martha pulled her away from the chaos to a couch. Harren, Celes, and Tefler were watching from another couch as Phoebe held Matty down so that Sarah could examine the cut on his forehead.

“He hit the side of the table while he tripped running for the tree, Captain,” Celes told Kathryn.

“Head wounds always bleed profusely,” Telfer told Kathryn. “Blood everywhere, but they’re rarely …” he trailed off when he saw that Phoebe, Sarah, and Matty were staring at him. “Sorry,” he mumbled to them. 

Kathryn barely suppressed her grin. Martha pinched her arm. It was everyone’s turn to look at Kathryn when she yelped loudly. 

Unfortunately, that drew Gretchen’s attention to her older daughter and she made a beeline for her. Kathryn grabbed Martha’s sleeve as she was about to take off, dragging her back down to the couch. 

Her aunt glared at her and Kathryn returned the look, but both smiled brightly as Gretchen sat down between them. 

“Now that I’m not busy, Katie dear, let me tell you all about Jonathan,” Gretchen began. 

Luckily for Kathryn, Phoebe called down the stairs from the upstairs bathroom, _“Mom, where’s your dermal regenerator? It’s not in its case.”_

Gretchen sighed, then stood up. “We’ll talk later,” she told Kathryn. To Phoebe, she called, “Let me check down here. I used it last on Cathy.”

_“What happened to Cathy? And why didn’t you tell me?”_ Phoebe yelled back. 

“It wasn’t serious … she’s perfectly fine,” her mother answered breezily.

_"What the hell, Mom!"_

“Here we go,” Kathryn muttered to Martha, who snickered. To her crewmen, she said, “This could get ugly. Why don’t you borrow the hovercar and go into town to disappear for about an hour or so. I’ll tell Mom that you’ve gone to pick up some coffee for dessert. Have a cup at the café, it’s really nice. Tell Mr Jamieson you’re part of my crew. He’ll take care of you. And … tell him to put it all on my mother’s credit.” 

Kathryn followed them to the front door as the discussion between her sister and mother picked up steam. She called into the mudroom, as the trio pulled on jackets and hats, “There will probably be press and journalists all over town looking for anyone related to _Voyager_. I suggest keeping a low profile. But if you do get recognized, don’t talk to anyone about anything specific. Keep it generalized.”

“Understood, Captain,” Harren told her as he took the hovercar key from her. “Good luck here.”

“We’re going to need it,” his captain quipped. Celes and Telfer gave her reassuring smiles as they piled out the door.

Kathryn closed the front door, leaned her head against it, and sighed. After taking a moment, she pushed off and headed back to the couch. Martha was pouring out two fresh glasses of whisky. She handed one to her niece and said in a sarcastic voice, “Aren’t you _just so glad_ you made it home in time for Christmas?” 

“Ecstatic,” Kathryn drawled. “World War Four is about to erupt in the kitchen … I just sent my three Little Sheep into town where they’ll probably be eaten alive by the press … and on top of that I’m not home a week and Mom’s already trying to set me up with someone.”

Martha snickered. “That’ll blow over soon.” She waved at the kitchen door where her sister-in-law and niece were yelling at one another. “Those three survived the Delta Quadrant … I’m sure they'll be fine. As for the setting up, what you need is a holidate.”

“A … what?”

“A holidate. I used to bring one all the time to family get-togethers. Your mother referred to them as my `friends’''. Kathryn laughed, remembering. “If you’re not ready to date yet, then he’d be a date for the holiday … a holidate ... to help you have fun while also surviving your family.”

“That sounds perfect. I’m going to be too busy during debriefings and my new assignment to even look at man … never mind go on a date. But who …?”

“I know exactly who. ”

Next holiday: Valentine's Day


	2. Valentine's Day

Union Square

San Francisco, California, Earth 

Stardate 55658 (14 February 2379) 

Chakotay was wandering around the shops in Union Square just after purchasing a birthday gift for his teaching assistant when he spotted the very familiar auburn head of his former commanding officer bobbing in the crowd just twenty meters ahead of him. He grinned knowingly when she ducked into a coffee shop. 

He hadn’t spoken to her in person since the debriefings had ended. They had been mercifully short since Starfleet was eager to get one hundred highly trained officers and crewmen back to duty. Kathryn had been promoted to vice-admiral. She was currently leading the team wading through everything, from data to technology and everything in between, that _Voyager_ had bought back from the Delta Quadrant. 

Much to her delight, Chakotay had decided to remain in Starfleet. He'd chosen to return to the Academy to teach his old tactics course and had already started creating and preparing syllabi for the Academy's fall semester. Promoted to captain, he was now the head of the new Delta Quadrant Social Sciences Department (already being shortened to the DQSSD by the staff). Tuvok and a couple of the older _Voyager_ officers would be serving as his instructors. 

Though the Academy and Command shared the same campus, Kathryn and Chakotay never saw one another due to conflicting and hectic schedules. He was supposed to be at a conference on Mars, but it had been canceled last minute. That led him to remember Kathryn’s proposition from their last communique: the holidate. 

He had been taken aback by her proposal at first. But now, since it was a holiday, even if it was just the commercially oriented one of Valentine’s Day, he was beginning to see the merits of the concept. Looking around, he saw couples cuddling or walking hand-in-hand. As an anthropologist, he wondered how many of them knew the actual story of St Valentine. 

Kathryn hadn’t been too disappointed that he told her he’d think about the holidate idea while he was on Mars. She also had mentioned that the next holiday would be St Patrick’s Day next month. Her sister and sister-in-law were throwing their annual party at Sarah's family’s pub.

Chakotay entered the coffee shop and his blood immediately turned ice cold. Kathryn was at the back of the shop chatting with a couple. It took him a moment to realize why he had had such a strong reaction when he recognized the man: Mark Johnson. The very pregnant woman that Mark had his arm wrapped around her shoulder had to be his wife, Carla. 

His heart dropped to his stomach when Chakotay recognized the fake smile plastered on Kathryn’s face. Mark was chattering animatedly and cuddling his wife, otherwise, Chakotay was certain, Mark would have recognized Kathryn’s phony laugh. Chakotay made a decision right then and there to agree to her holidate scheme so she’d never be stuck in this situation again.

Chakotay made his way around the back of the shop, then came up beside Kathryn. Throwing his arm around her shoulder, he bent down and whispered loud enough for the Johnsons to hear, “Surprise, sweetheart!”

“Oh!” Kathryn gasped, looking up at him. “Chakotay!”

“I found out my conference was canceled right after we hung up. I tried comming you back ... but you’d already left your office.” He snuggled her and Kathryn arched a questioning eyebrow at him when the other couple exchanged looks. “I knew you were heading to Union Square for shopping and that I’d more than likely find you in a coffee shop.” He beamed down lovingly at her and she returned his smile. “Found you in one try.” He bopped her nose in a cutesy way. When she giggled in response, it took all his willpower not to laugh out loud. 

Apparently they looked like they were lost in each other’s gaze, because Mark chuckled. That drew their attention back to the Johnsons. “Oh! Where are my manners?” Kathryn cried. “Chakotay, this is Mark ... ah … ah ...”

“Your former fiancé,” Carla supplied. 

“Right. Sorry. Mark … and Carla, his wife,” Kathryn finished, hugging Chakotay closer. He knew just by that how difficult this was for her. “This is Chakotay, my former first officer and my ... ah … um ...” She arched another eyebrow at him. 

He flashed his dimples at Carla then grinned knowingly at Mark. “Boyfriend,” Chakotay supplied. Carla squealed happily. “It’s pretty new and not technically official, so …” He spread his hands wide in a shrugging gesture. 

“That’s wonderful!” Mark told Kathryn. To Chakotay, he said, “Thank you for looking out for Kath while you were lost. And even more now that you’re home.” 

Kathryn sniffled. “Why does everyone keep saying we were lost? I knew exactly where we were the whole time.” 

Everyone laughed. Carla glanced at her wrist chronometer, then said, “Oh … it’s getting late. We have reservations for dinner ... hate to leave …”

“Oh no, don’t worry about us, we’ll figure something out!” Kathryn told her. “Go. Enjoy dinner! It’ll be the last one alone for a while,” she added, nodding at Carla’s belly. Chakotay once again fought for the self-control not to snicker at her uncharacteristically catty remark. 

“Don’t remind me,” Carla groaned dramatically, completely missing Kathryn’s sly malice. “It was lovely to meet you both finally in person. We’ll have to get together sometime ... when everything’s settled with the baby.”

“Of course,” Kathryn agreed as they walked towards the front of the shop. “The best way to pin me down is through my mother. Her comm activation number hasn’t changed in decades. Obviously, Mark would have it.” 

“We’ll be in touch, Kath” Mark said as he exited the store behind his wife. He added over his shoulder, “I’m so glad you're home safe and sound.”

Kathryn kept the smile plastered on her face until they were lost from sight in the crowds. She looked up at Chakotay and said, “Keep in touch … ha! Not flipping likely.” He chuckled deeply as they got in the queue for coffee. “Thank you so much for your rescue! I had no idea what I was going to do if you hadn’t shown up!”

“You are most welcome, Kathryn. I enjoyed the not-so-subtle digs … though, apparently, they missed them.” She smirked at him then turned and gave the barista their order without even having to consult him. “I’m paying,” he told her, tapping his credit pass at the check-out unit before she could. 

“Since it’s Valentine’s Day, there isn’t going to be a restaurant in the city with an open table. Why don't we hit the market, get supplies, and we'll cook while we discuss this whole holidate thing,” Kathryn suggested.

" _We'll_ cook?" he asked.

"I'll … help," she amended. 

“Deal!” They picked up their coffees and left the shop. “There’s a farmer’s market just two blocks south.”

Braving the dropping temperature, they hustled through shopping, deciding on creamy mushroom and leek soup with garlic bread for dinner. After making their purchases and arranging for them to be transported to Kathryn’s townhouse, they walked in compatible silence back to Union Square for the public tram station.

It was a quick ride across the Golden Gate Bridge to Sausalito. Even almost three months later, _Voyager’s_ return was still a news-worthy story. Usually alone, the two of them were still astonished at the amount of attention they were getting just by being together. Kathryn shrugged good-naturedly at Chakotay as they disembarked from the tram. They hopped into her hovercar and made the short drive to her home. 

As she punched in her access code, Chakotay looked around, admiring the views. From its very beginnings, Sausalito had always been a small quiet city and still was even though Starfleet had sprung up all around it. Kathryn’s townhouse was right on the waterfront and her front porch had a clear line of sight of the bay to Alcatraz Island and to San Francisco beyond. She took his jacket and hung it up on the coat rack behind the door. As she shrugged out her own, he walked around the living area, still admiring the view. 

“This way,” Kathryn told him. 

Chakotay followed and was struck by the ultra-modern kitchen. “Wow … it’s _nice_ being an admiral.” She shot him a dirty look. “Do you even know what half these appliances are for?”

“Stasis unit, replicator, coffee maker… that’s all I need,” she said primly. 

He laughed. “Has this cooker ever been used?” 

“The kids and I baked cookies just a few days ago.” When he arched an eyebrow, she added loftily, “My mother supervised.” He laughed again but was saved from a scathing retort by the delivery alert chime sounding. Instead, she said, “I’ll get the container, you get started setting up.” 

She returned a few moments later with the delivery bin containing their purchases. Kathryn unpacked then recycled it while Chakotay got to work prepping their dinner. She made herself a cup of coffee and tea for him. As the soup simmered, they cleaned up, chatted about the news in general, and caught up on each other’s lives. 

Kathryn set the table as Chakotay put the finishing touches on their dinner. The dining room, set at the back out the house, afforded views of the homes built into the cliffside. As she sat down, she exclaimed, “Oh! This is our first holidate!”

After pouring them each a generous glass of Bordeaux and handing her hers, he toasted, “Here’s to not being alone on Valentine’s Day.”

“To knowing we’ll always have _good_ company on the holidays,” Kathryn returned.

“I’m looking forward to St Patrick’s Day.”

She chuckled knowingly. “You’ve never celebrated St Patrick’s Day until you’ve celebrated it in Ireland.”

“Wait … the family pub is in Ireland? We’re going to Ireland?”

“Yes, sir. It’s been in her family for nearly five hundred years.” Chakotay looked impressed. “It'll be for the weekend and trust me … between Phoebe, Sarah, and Martha ... we’re going to need the whole time.” His eyes went wide. “I already have a room at the local inn booked … but by now they’ll be full up. We won’t be able to get you your own room. You ok with sharing a bed? It's Orion-sized.” 

When Chakotay suddenly looked _very interested_ , she smirked, then swatted his hand. “I think it’s time to discuss parameters,” she paused when his cheek involuntarily twitched at that word. “Um … sorry. Rules?

“Better.”

“Now … we can revisit and revise these.”

“I agree.” 

“Ok. Rule one: no sex.”

“It complicates things,” he said, agreeing. “And honestly … we’re already complicated enough as is.” 

Kathryn choked on her sip of wine, laughing. She waved him away, signaling that she was all right. After collecting her breath, she said, “Rule two: If we meet someone we like, we let the other know right away.”

“Agreed. Like that astrophysicist?”

“Ugh … no!” 

Chakotay laughed at the horrified look on her face. “He seemed all right from your description to Seven.”

“Anything else?” she asked, ignoring his knowing smirk. 

“Nothing yet. You?” 

“Nope.” 

They fell into a harmonious silence as they ate their dinner and pondered any more rules. When they were done, Chakotay cleared the table while Kathryn cleaned up. He asked the computer to play some soothing jazz as he settled onto the sofa, picking a comfortable position to look out at the spectacular view of the bay as she puttered around the kitchen. Eventually, she came in carrying a tray of tea, coffee, and the infamous cookies. 

“Delicious,” he declared them as she settled down next to him on the couch. 

“Rule three: we always have to tell each other the truth,” Kathryn said.

“Good rule. And I am.”

“Then thank you. Did you know most holidays this year fall on a Monday or Friday?”

“Lots of three-day weekends, huh.” She grinned happily and he laughed. “What’s after St Patrick’s Day?”

“First Contact Day, technically, but it’s mid-week. We’ll have to be there for the ceremonies, but _we_ don’t have to be there _together_.” 

“Ugh, First Contact Day … always a fun time,” he said sarcastically. “After that is Federation Day. The embassy celebrations will be fun, but you’ll have to go to the Admiral’s Ball.”

“And you get to be my date!”

He groaned. “Do I have to? I hate the new dress uniforms.”

“Me too. But yes, you do. After that is Prixin! I’m going to invite everyone to Lake George to celebrate.”

“Now _that_ sounds like fun since it's in mid-July this year. Classes will be out and I’ll be finished up with grading and paperwork. I'll stay for it, but I'm going home to Trebus right after. I've already promised my mother and sister.” 

“Oh! That’ll be wonderful! I’m so excited for you!”

“I’m excited as well. The Federation’s been really good to the outer colonies since the end of the war. There will be quite a few projects going on while I’m there. Can’t wait to help out.”

“Let me know if you need anything. I might know a vice-admiral who can possibly free up some supplies.” 

Chakotay grinned dimples-deep. “Thanks. I’ll let you know.” He paused, then asked, “Do you want to talk about Mark?”

“Not really. I won’t lie … it hurt seeing them. Seeing her so very pregnant …”

“That could have been you,” he finished quietly. 

Kathryn nodded. “I do want that someday … but not right now.”

“Maybe I can help with that also,” Chakotay said cheekily, trying to lighten the mood. 

“Maybe … we’ll see,” she drawled. He chuckled. 

They both looked at one another, smiled, then snuggled, completely content with the company.

Next holiday: St Patrick's Day


	3. St Patrick's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the "racier" chapters (not by my standards **blush**, but a warning just in case) ... adult themes 
> 
> It's also pretty short, sorry
> 
> Federation Day, the next holiday, won't be posted until a least after Christmas ... I'm still slogging through it 
> 
> Thanks for reading through the set-up chapters and sticking with it ... and for all the love (I'm a total comment/kudo ho) ... from here on out are actual dates
> 
> Still love to SeemaG for the beta

Kilkishen, Munster, County Clare, Ireland, Earth

Stardate 55738 (18 March 2379 … the day _after_ St Patrick’s Day)

  
  


Chakotay woke up in a strange bed, his mouth tasting like sawdust, and buck-ass naked. It took him a few moments to remember where he was: in a small village just north of Shannon. The previous night’s memories slowly filtered through his mind as he groaned into his pillow. 

_Phoebe and Sarah with their repeated, “Try this whiskey, Chakotay.”_

_Being whirled around the dance floor by Martha to traditional Celtic music._

_Kissing Kathryn while cuddled up together under a starry sky._

One eye popped open when he remembered kissing Kathryn. It was then that he realized he was alone in bed. Where was Kathryn? 

As if she knew he was wondering, she let out a groan. Chakotay leaned over the side of the bed and discovered her sleeping on the floor, halfway under the bed dressed only in her emerald green lace bra and his black boxers. He snorted in laughter at the sight of her.

Then it hit him: he was completely naked, she was in only underwear, and they had definitely kissed last night.

_Oh gods … what else had they done?_

He rolled back onto his back and groaned loudly. 

“Why am I on the floor?” Kathryn moaned. Chakotay couldn’t help but start snickering. “Why am I wearing your boxers?” She kicked the mattress when she heard him laughing at her. “Oh gods … what did we do?”

He heard her moving and rolled back over. The sight of her crawling on all fours away from the bed had him laughing harder. Kathryn looked back over her shoulder at him, then flipped him off. That set him off howling, which hurt his head, but was totally worth it. 

She grabbed at the desk chair and hauled herself up into it. Punching a code into the replicator, two hyposprays materialized. When she waved one at him, he stopped laughing. She smirked at him as she injected herself. 

“How’d you know?” he asked. 

Kathryn walked over and administered his medicine to him. “That wasn’t my first St Patrick’s Day with Phoebe and Sarah.”

“Don’t forget Aunt Martha,” Chakotay added. “What a wild child. I love her.”

“I advise that you don’t tell her that. She’ll probably … no, definitely will ... hit on you.” 

He laughed as she laid down in bed next to him. “She already did last night.”

As they both were waiting for the hyposprays to kick in, Kathryn asked, “Now … not to be indelicate … but, since I am in your boxers … are you naked?”

“I am.” 

Kathryn smirked at his completely blasé attitude. “Did we …?”

“Have sex?” he finished for her. She nodded. “No idea. Can’t you … tell …?” he asked, waving at her bottom half. 

“I’m not sore …” She sat up, checked, then added, “There’s nothing dried on my thighs …” Chakotay couldn't help giggling at the absurdity of their current situation. “What about you?”

“Me?”

“Can’t your little … friend … tell?”

“Sweetheart, he’s _far_ from little.”

“You know what I mean!” She smacked him with a pillow. He grinned. “But that’s good to know.” 

Chakotay picked up the blanket covering him and looked underneath it. Kathryn began laughing as he asked his penis if they’d had sex. “He’s not waving around all proud of himself, so I’d say probably not.”

“Ok then. We didn’t have sex.”

“We made out.”

“Yes, we did.”

“I enjoyed it immensely.”

“So did I. Making out is acceptable … Rule four.”

“I’m going to like rule four. Let’s do it now.” Kathryn chuckled at how his tone was eager, but he didn’t actually try to make a move on her. 

“Let’s let the drugs kick in first … then shower … then eat … then we make out.”

“Deal! So ... what happens if we do eventually have sex?” Chakotay asked. "’Cause, you know, it's _us._ "

“Right now, we’re both not in a position to explore any type of relationship, whether with each other or someone else. But, you’re right, it _is_ us. We have a history. If it happens, we’ll talk about it then. Ok?” 

Chakotay nodded, slightly disappointed, but knowing she was correct. “Ok. But it’s not like it’d be a _totally_ bad thing. Right?” 

Kathryn was quiet for a moment, then said, “No … it wouldn’t be. You said on Valentine’s Day … it’s a complication. Both of us don’t need that right now.” 

He pulled her close and she snuggled into him. “You are a very wise woman, oh captain of mine.”

“Thank you.”

Laughing, he reached down and pulled the afghan blanket at the end of the bed over them both. “Last night was amazing. I had a fantastic time with my best friend.”

“There was no pressure from a real date.”

“Or to find a date.” 

“I felt completely safe with you and knew I could do anything,” Kathryn added. 

“Like dancing on the bar, perhaps?” 

She groaned. “Oh gods … _I did_. I hate my sisters.” 

“How come you never did that in Fairhaven, Captain? Sorry … _Admiral_.” 

He grinned when she snickered. “Are you serious? Can you _even_ _imagine_ Tom’s face?”

“Better yet ... Harry’s.”

Kathryn paused for a long moment, then said, “Tuvok may have seen my dancing before.”

“Tuvok?!” Chakotay released her from his snuggle, then looked down at her. “Do tell, Kathryn!”

“He and T’Pel attended the party the year before we got stuck in the Delta Quadrant. I think Phoebe’s scarred him for life, but Sarah swears T’Pel had a great time.” 

Chakotay laughed loudly, trying to imagine the two stoic Vulcans at a wild Irish St Patrick’s Day party. “How did you look him in the eye afterward?”

“He, like you, learned to separate the woman from the Starfleet officer.”

“Very true.”

“You should know there’s a rule in this town: 'what happens here, stays here'.”

“That’s good to know since I know for a fact your sisters have some very incriminating holoimages from last night of me.”

“Of us,” Kathryn corrected. “They might bust our balls, but they … or anyone in this village … will never say anything to the press. Throughout its history, this has always been a small village. So they’re very protective. I’m family because Phoebe is married to one of their own. You’re family through me.”

“That’s why you felt comfortable getting obliviated last night … and why you encouraged me to as well."

“I didn’t need to prod you much …”

“Kathryn, your sisters were literally pouring whiskey down my throat.” 

She giggled. “Yeah… they were. Mine as well.”

“We both needed to unwind.”

“Yes, we did.” She paused, then added, “I let loose like that only twice a year.”

“What’s the other time?” Chakotay asked, snuggling back up to her.

“Halloween. Mom throws a themed party, costumes required, in the barn.” 

“That sounds like fun!”

“It’s a blast!”

“I’m already looking forward to it. This holidate thing was a great idea.”

They laid in comfortable silence for a moment. Then, at the same time, they both chimed, “Thanks, Aunt Martha!” 

“You’re welcome!” Martha yelled from the room next door. “Now get up and get dressed. You’re buying me breakfast!”


	4. Federation Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, creating a whole Trek holiday that we know exists but know nothing about, kicked my ass on top of it being crazy-insane at work after a relaxing Winter Break. Sorry it took so long !!
> 
> Prixin is next ... a week in mid-July on Lake George with the crew and family ... what could POSSIBLY happen ;-)
> 
> Thanks again to SeemaG for the beta !!

San Francisco, California, Earth

Stardate 55911 (26 May 2379)

  
  


Kathryn wished she had thought ahead and had the holo-imager handy so she could have captured the _look_ on Chakotay’s face when he opened his front door and discovered a gaggle of Janeways on his doorstep. He seemed to enjoy spending time with her family since he had none of his own planetside, but all of the Janeways in one place was still a lot for anyone. Even for her.

Everyone stopped talking, turned towards him, and chimed practically in unison, “Good morning, Chakotay.” 

He blinked in surprise and Kathryn couldn’t stop her snort of laughter. That generated giggles from Cathy and Matty, but drew a dimple-deep grin from Chakotay. 

This was going to be the second weekend in a row that Kathryn and Chakotay were spending together. Finally getting his hands on her kitchen, he had cooked for her birthday dinner party last Saturday. _Voyager’s_ senior staff and their spouses were in attendance, pleased to see their command team together … even after being told about the holidate scheme. Then, on Sunday, Kathryn and Chakotay had gone to Indiana for a family celebration.

“Good morning,” he replied, opening the door wider. As everyone trooped inside, he continued with, “My place is not as fancy as Kathryn’s,” he paused as she shot him a dirty look that her sisters snickered at. “But I have coffee in the living room and snacks in the kitchen for anyone who wants them.”

Cathy and Matty ran into the kitchen with Sarah chasing after them. Martha and Gretchen made themselves at home on the couch, while Phoebe looked at his sand paintings and wood carvings. Kathryn walked over to the tray of coffee mugs, the carafe, and the accompaniments and, after asking, poured everyone a cup. Chakotay made to help her but she waved him off. He protested since he was technically the host, but when Kathryn shot him The Glare, he backed down. 

She hid her smirk behind her mug when Martha winked over at her. Kathryn settled herself in an armchair. Chakotay sat on its arm and said, “I received your dress uniform. I hung it in the closet with mine and put your tote in the bathroom. I figured it was makeup and stuff.”

“Perfect … it is. What’s the plan of attack for today?” 

“Why are you asking me?”

“Um … you’re the tactician, genius,” Phoebe told him, rolling her eyes at him. “We need a battle plan. It’s already crazy out there.” 

“At least your babies will be pretty, Katie,” Sarah snarked as she re-entered the living area with Cathy and Matty. She walked over and gave Kathryn’s shoulder a consoling pat before settling down next to Martha. 

Kathryn nearly spit out her coffee at how quickly Chakotay went from being mock-outraged at Phoebe's comment to tugging his ear and blushing at Sarah’s remark. Her sisters also saw his reactions and giggled at him. Gretchen chided them gently, but Martha just laughed outright. Cathy and Matty were too busy with their muffins to bother paying attention to the adults. 

“Fine … let me think,” Chakotay said, ignoring Phoebe and Sarah. After a few minutes, he said, “The Tellarite Embassy is a bit of a walk from here, but doable since it’s downhill. We should hit that first. Then we can jump on the cable car to the Andorian Embassy. After that, we should get lunch. Do either of them nap?” 

“Matty might,” Sarah informed him. “It’s been fifty-fifty lately.”

“It’d be right after lunch if he does … 1300ish,” Phoebe added.

Chakotay nodded. “Maybe we entertain Cathy with the seals and sea lions at Pier 39 if he naps. Look around the shops. Get dessert. Then head up to the Vulcan Compound when he wakes up.” 

“I see why _Voyager_ survived the Delta Quadrant,” Martha commented. “Besides Katie being her captain, that is.” She smiled when he blushed. Gretchen laughed but covered it up with a cough. 

“There are some good restaurants down by the waterfront … how does seafood sound?” Kathryn asked. When everyone agreed, she stood up and walked over to Chakotay’s comm. “I know a really good place.” The group appeared openly amused when they overheard her blatantly using her celebrity to get them a reservation. She came back into the living room, grinning. “All set.” 

The next few minutes passed in a flurry of gathering belongings, cleaning up and recycling the coffee mugs. When they were done, they left Chakotay’s apartment, located in historic Chinatown, and began the trek east towards the Tellarite Embassy, housed in what once used to be the Transamerica Pyramid. 

It didn't surprise Kathryn that the streets were jammed packed with many species of humanoids, from Andorians to Vulcans and everything in between. It was a glorious late Spring morning, on the warmer side for San Francisco. It was also the first celebration of Federation Day since the Breen attacked the city. With _Voyager’s_ spectacular fly-by of the recently re-dedicated Golden Gate Bridge and its landing on The Presidio, a wave of hope had been brought back to Earth. If “The Little Ship That Could'' could survive the horrors of the Delta Quadrant and come home, then the peoples of the Alpha Quadrant could recover from the war.

Cathy and Matty were fascinated by it all. This was their first trip to San Francisco, and although both of them had Vulcans at their school, it was their first exposure to a wide variety of aliens. The children kept a running commentary, identifying the different species. Auntie Katie and Chakotay filled in when they were not sure. 

They finally made it to the Tellarite Embassy and joined the very long queue. They had only been waiting for about twenty minutes when Starfleet Security recognized Kathryn and Chakotay. Despite their protests, they were hustled past the crowds and bought inside. Greeted by the Ambassador, he personally showed them around the Embassy, ignoring Kathryn’s objections against the special treatment. 

When they were done with their tour, the commander of the security forces obtained their itinerary from Gretchen and she commed ahead to the other embassies. Walking the two blocks south to California Street, they hailed the cable car and took to its terminus at Drumm and Market Streets. After making sure that Cathy, who had nearly fallen out, was okay, they walked to the Andorian Embassy, in what was once the Ferry Building. 

The general of the Andorian Imperial Guard Infantry unit assigned to the embassy awaited their arrival. The Ambassador gave them an embassy tour and was so impressed by the children’s enthusiasm over everything, especially the Weapons Rooms, that he offered them both an _ushaan-tor._

Sarah, not realizing the high honor, almost caused an interplanetary incident when she refused the ice miner’s tool on behalf of her children. Kathryn managed to smooth it over while Chakotay arranged for the weapons to be beamed to his apartment. Cathy and Matty, not truly realizing their new “toys” were actually deadly weapons, were disappointed they couldn’t take them, but brightened when Chakotay promised them he’d make display cases for them.

As the group exited the embassy, a huge crowd of journalists and paparazzi greeted them. Questions were screamed out rapid-fire from all directions at Kathryn and Chakotay while holo-imagers flashed brightly and non-stop. Everyone took a step back in shock.

“Fucking hell,” Martha yelped as she forcefully gripped Gretchen’s arm. 

Phoebe grabbed Cathy’s and Sarah’s hands. Chakotay threw Matty upon his shoulders, then stepped up right behind Kathryn. Just as they were preparing to fight their way through the throng, a platoon of the Andorian Imperial Guardsmen trooped out of the embassy and proceeded to push the press away. 

The unit commander escorted them back inside to the Ambassador. “Admiral, I can offer you use of our transporters. What is your next destination?” he asked. 

“Alioto’s on Fisherman’s Wharf,” Kathryn told him as they made their way through the busy embassy. 

“Excellent calamari,” the ambassador said as everyone piled onto the transporter pads. “Do you wish for me to alert Starfleet Security?” he asked, holding off the technician at the controls who had indicated that she was ready. 

Kathryn and Chakotay exchanged glances. They looked over at Sarah and Phoebe, then Gretchen and Martha. “I think we’ll be okay since Katie has her comm badge,” Phoebe told the ambassador. “If we have any more problems, she can get us an emergency beam out.” 

“Very well. We can transport you to the public station on the wharf. The restaurant isn’t far off. Good luck, Admiral, Captain.” He nodded to them, then the tech, who activated the beam outs. 

The group rematerialized on Fisherman’s Wharf. Kathryn nodded at the station tech, who blinked in surprise at the admiral’s presence, as they trooped off towards the restaurant. At their arrival, the manager greeted everyone, then escorted them to a private dining room.

Following the manager back to the front of the restaurant after she subtly signaled them to, Kathryn and Chakotay were told in hushed tones that the Andorian ambassador had commed ahead to advise of the press issue. She relayed the message to them from the ambassador that the paps were on their way. They had split themselves between the restaurant and the Vulcan Compound. Someone had obviously tipped the press off as to their itinerary. Since the manager wanted them to enjoy their meal in peace, she had opened a waterfront facing room for them. Kathryn and Chakotay thanked the manager. She nodded and walked away, wishing them the best. 

On their way back to her family, Kathryn suddenly ducked into one of the closed dining rooms. Chakotay followed. He intuitively seemed to know what she needed and pulled her into an embrace and hugged her tight. He knew the unexpected ambush from the press had shaken her since her family was involved … especially her young niece and nephew. 

After a few minutes, Kathryn released him. “Okay now,” he whispered, tilting her chin up so he could look into her eyes.

“Okay now,” she confirmed. Chakotay smiled, then kissed the tip of her nose. “Thanks.”

“Any time, Kathryn.”

She arched up onto her tiptoes and pecked a quick kiss on his lips. He chuckled. Kathryn grinned at him, then arched an eyebrow. He grinned back at her, then leaned down and captured her lips in a searing kiss. 

They kissed passionately for several minutes until they heard Matty calling, “I find them, Mommy! They kissy-facing!” Breaking apart, Kathryn and Chakotay both looked over to see the little boy in the doorway grinning widely at them. “It lunch time, Auntie Katie. Come on, I'm hungry!” 

Kathryn began giggling as Cathy, then Phoebe joined him. Chakotay kissed the top of her head as they exited the room holding hands. Following along behind the children, Phoebe turned slightly and nodded approvingly at Chakotay. He blushed and tugged at his ear which caused Kathryn to giggle harder. 

After everyone was settled in their seats, Gretchen casually remarked, “So … kissy-facing. Holding hands. Are you two dating now?”

Martha rolled her eyes at her sister-in-law. “No,” she answered for her niece. “You know what they’re doing. They’re just having some scheduled fun in their otherwise absolutely hectic lives.”

“But …”

“Maybe, later on, Mom,” Kathryn told her. Chakotay looked surprised but wisely didn’t say anything. “As Martha said, we’re both too busy right now.”

“Doing what?” Gretchen demanded. “What could possibly take up twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week?”

Sarah and Phoebe exchanged looks as Kathryn sighed heavily. Martha shoved a piece of bread into Matty’s mouth so he didn’t interrupt when he went to say something. Cathy ate her clam chowder silently but wide-eyed.

“Well … let me think,” Kathryn began. “On Monday I have an all-day meeting with Seven and the McKinley engineers to review whether to keep or remove the Borg enhancements done to _Voyager._ It’ll run late and I’ll probably wind up spending the night up there. That means Tuesday I’ll have to beam down extra early to freshen up in my office because then I have an All-Staff Command meeting. You know what those are like, Mom.” Gretchen made a face. “Wednesday I have a meeting with the new Bajoran ambassador … since apparently I’m the only admiral she’ll truly trust since I wasn’t involved in the war. Thursday--”

“--I get it, Katie,” Gretchen interrupted, sighing wearily. 

“Is my schedule too busy? Let’s see what Chakotay’s up to instead.” He raised his head from his plate at the mention of his name, then quickly looked back down and began shoving food into his mouth. Phoebe choked on her iced tea, laughing. Kathryn smirked at both of them, then forged onward, “He has Tactics classes on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Office hours are after class. Then there’s reading papers and grading exams. Which leaves him Tuesday and Thursday … oh, wait, no. Those days are also full … with meetings with the Commandant and reviewing the syllabi Tuvok and the others are submitting for a _brand-new_ _department_ on the Delta Quadrant they’re developing.”

“I’m sorry,” Gretchen said quietly. “I just want you to be happy … both of you.”

“We know, Mom.” Kathryn smiled at her. 

“You have Tay’s babies, Auntie Katie?” Maty asked, his mouth now empty of bread. 

Kathryn’s jaw dropped. Chakotay choked on a tomato. “Why would you ask that, sweetie?” his aunt queried while pounding her former first officer on the back. Cathy giggled when he spit the tomato out. 

“You kissy-facing. And hold hands. And Mama say that Tay give you pretty babies,” he told her. 

The room went so quiet that they could hear the waves lapping at the pier while the seagulls cawed and all the noise from the pier filter in through the open windows. Both Kathryn and Chakotay turned to look at Sarah. She turned bright red, then looked over at her wife. Phoebe shook her head. The wait staff, who had stopped short in the doorway, backed out quietly. 

“Fuck,” Kathryn swore. Between the wait staff overhearing Matty’s comment and the press outside, some version of a story of her pregnant with Chakotay’s babies would soon be appearing in the tabloids.

“Fuck,” Cathy repeated. “Ow!” she yelped when her grandmother smacked her hand. “Auntie Katie said it first!”

The manager popped into the room and asked if everything was alright. Kathryn assured her it was and the wait staff bought in their entrees. The rest of the meal was given over to a generalized chatter of various topics. Martha got volunteered by Gretchen to be the liaison for Everything Prixin. She grumbled good-naturedly about it, but everyone, including Chakotay, knew that it was right up her alley. She had spent her youth partying and socializing but had also built a sterling career as a senior project manager then owner of a contracting business.

During a dessert of cannoli and gelato, it was decided that it would be too hectic with the press hunting Kathryn and Chakotay to visit the Vulcan Compound. The children were disappointed, even if they both were getting tired, but Kathryn promised them she would arrange for a tour for another day . After everyone was done and the bill settled, she contacted Starfleet Operations and arranged for everyone but herself and Chakotay to be transported to Indiana. From there Phoebe and her family would make their way home to New York City. Once her family had dematerialized, Kathryn and Chakotay beamed to his apartment. 

She collapsed on the couch while he puttered around in the kitchen. Eventually, he came out carrying a tray. He handed her a mug of coffee, then sat down next to her with a cup of tea. 

“So,” he said. “This morning went well.”

“It did,” she agreed. “Damn press corps messed up a perfectly nice afternoon. Now I have to spend it with you.”

Chakotay snorted a sip of tea, then spilled the rest of the cup on his shirt. Kathryn made sure he was alright, then just laughed at him as he cleaned himself up. When it was obvious the stain was too big to blot, he pulled his shirt up over his head and off. She looked him up and down, then winked at him as he got up and headed towards his bedroom. 

“Looks like that is the reason why you’re pregnant with my child, Kathryn,” he teased, grinning dimples-deep at her before turning the corner and out of sight. 

She groaned loudly as he laughed, then settled back down onto the couch, sipping her coffee. Kathryn enjoyed the silence and reflected on the lovely discovery the effect Chakotay’s classes were having physically on his body.

He came back into the living room wearing a plain black t-shirt. Throwing himself back onto the couch, he said, “We have hours before we even have to remotely start getting ready. What do you want to do?”

“Any ideas?”

“I vote to watch a movie. I’ll make a light meal of a salad or something in a bit--” Chakotay abruptly stopped talking when he looked over and saw Kathryn silently laughing at him. “What?”

“Missed opportunity, Captain,” she giggled. 

He blinked, then laughed when he realized what she meant. “Dammit, Admiral.”

They settled on an action movie but, soon after it started, Kathryn dozed off. A few hours later, she awoke tucked in with a blanket. Shuffling down the corridor and into the kitchen half awake, attempting to tame her hair which was a complete rat’s nest, Chakotay looked up and smiled at her as he finished tossing a Caesar salad. She noticed that he had already had a sonic shower and shaved. 

Silently, he handed her a fresh mug of coffee. She blew him a kiss as she hopped up on the stool at the breakfast bar. She knew he knew to wait for a few sips before speaking to her. After her fourth, he said, “Will you ever drink replicated coffee again?”

“No.”

“Or any of the Delta Quadrant “substitutes” Neelix found for you?” Chakotay asked.

Kathryn grimaced. 

She chugged down the last of her coffee and ate her salad before hopping off the stool. Pecking a quick thank-you kiss on his cheek, she shuffled off to the bathroom to prepare for the Admiral’s Ball. Emerging an hour and a half later, hair and make-up perfectly done, she puttered down the corridor to his bedroom where she pulled her dress uniform out of his closet. Once she was dressed, from her pristine white jacket to her flawlessly polished boots, Kathryn made her way to the living room where she found Chakotay, sans uniform jacket, flipping through the news feeds.

Looking over at her, he deadpanned, “Congratulations! We’re having twins!”

“I’m going to kill Sarah.”

He laughed. Standing up, he shut off the news feed and walked over to her. Stooping slightly, he opened his right hand to reveal his pips. Kathryn assisted him by attaching them to his collar. When she was done, Chakotay shrugged into his jacket, and once they each had one final look-over of the other, they departed the apartment. 

They weren’t recognized on the tram ride to Starfleet Headquarters. Unfortunately, the moment Kathryn and Chakotay disembarked the tram they were greeted by Security. There was such an unusually large press turn-out that they had a hastily set-up press box and basically created a “red carpet”. Kathryn and Chakotay worked the carpet and answered the journalists’ questions but ignored the paparazzi’s. He had to subtly stop her from skewering a pap alive when he wouldn't stop asking her very suggestive personal questions. 

Both of them blew out sighs of relief when they finally made it inside Archer Hall. The first people they saw were Admiral and Mrs Paris. They were in conversation with the Vulcan Ambassador and her husband, but Owen managed to catch Kathryn’s eye and waggled his eyebrows teasingly at her. She rolled her eyes at him while Chakotay smirked. Checking the seating chart, they located their table and moved inside the reception room. 

Alynna Nechayev called over her congratulations and laughed at the scathing look Kathryn shot her. Teddy Patterson kissed her cheek and shook hands with Chakotay as they passed before miming cradling a baby. With all the media attention Kathryn and Chakotay had received that day, everyone in the admiralty presumed they were at least together as a couple … and possibly expecting a baby or two.

Everything settled quickly after the speeches began and the only attention they received was from the Commandant of the Academy stopping by to say hello to Chakotay. She thought all the gossip was ridiculous and told them so. However, she was pleased that Chakotay had worked in a story for the new Delta Quadrant classes with the press. He and the Commandant made quick plans to meet Tuesday next to sort through all the interview requests. 

When the “boring stuff” (as Kathryn referred to it as; thought she was grateful to have wiggled out of having to give a speech) and dinner were done, everyone gathered outside for a fireworks show framed by the Golden Gate Bridge. Kathryn and Chakotay huddled in an alcove to avoid the slightly cool and damp breeze blowing through the Academy Gardens. 

During the finale, he leaned down and whispered into her ear, “Just think … this time next year we’ll have an infant with us.” 

“That is _not funny_ , Captain!” she hissed back. 

“Yes, it is ... _Admiral_.”

“Did you have a good time today?” she asked, shifting to cuddle his side.

“I was with you … of course I did,” he replied, pulling her as close as he could. 

“I’m sorry you got saddled with my entire family--”

“Never ‘saddled’, Kathryn. I enjoy spending time with them.”

“You must miss your family …”

“I don't miss them as much because I have yours.”

Kathryn smiled brilliantly up at him. Chakotay winked at her, then pecked a kiss on her nose. She leaned up on her tiptoes and brushed a kiss against his lips. He caught her lower lip with his teeth then kissed her ardently. They only broke apart as the final firework’s boom echoed loudly across the Garden. 

Chakotay smiled down at her. “For two people who aren’t technically dating, we’re doing a lot of kissing. That’s our second one today.” 

She cuddled back up to his side. “Third … I got your cheek before I went to get ready.” 

“Kathryn …?” he asked in a halting tone. It was only her name, but she understood what he was asking. 

Looking up into his coffee brown eyes, she replied seriously, “I wasn’t lying to my mother at lunch, Chakotay. I really don’t have the time to invest in a relationship right now. Neither do you. It’s Academy Crunch Time coming up.”

“I won’t be able to surface until Prixin,” he groaned, dropping his chin on top of her head.

“Where I will guarantee we will have a wonderful time.” Kathryn paused, cuddled closer, then continued, “I care about you. I always have … even when it seemed I didn’t … you understand that.” 

“Yes, absolutely I do.” Chakotay squeezed her tight. “And I’ve always cared about you. Even when I …”

“I know. Hopefully, it’ll slow down as we approach the first anniversary of being home. Once everything is settled with the ship and the data team for me and the autumn term and the new classes for you … then … then, there can be a shot for us to be something more.” 

“I look forward to it.”

“Me too.”


	5. Prixin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Mature chapter, just fyi !! 
> 
> Mortal Coil, Stardate 51449, where Prixin is first mentioned is set in mid-July … perfect timing for a week at Lake George 
> 
> I’m sorry my chapter POVs are all over the place (Kathryn, Chakotay, Chakotay, Kathryn, Kathryn again) I usually stick with one … But I’m choosing who is best for the chapter to have their pov 
> 
> I'm doing good on Halloween, the next holiday ... work is absolutely bonkers still ... I'll get it out ASAP ... thanks for continuing to read and comment/kudo ... it's getting me through the cray
> 
> Thanks still to SeemaG for the beta =)

Lake George, New York, Earth

Stardates 56037 - 56052 (15 July - 21 July 2379)

  
  


Completely relaxed in her Adirondack chair, Kathryn was reading a trashy romance novel on the shore of Lake George when a piercing shriek followed by a string of Klingon curses rent through the air. Looking up from her PADD to the boat in the middle of the lake, she saw Tom and Harry doing a celebratory dance on deck as B'Elanna hauled herself up the aft ladder out of the water. Seven stood at the boat’s wheel shaking her head with amusement while the Doctor bravely snapped holos. The boys had been trying to get their revenge on B’Elanna since she had thrown both of them into the water on the first two days of Prixin.

Grinning at B’Elanna’s still audible swearing, Kathryn took another beer from the mini stasis unit full of drinks and snacks. She quickly checked on the napping Miral and Chakotay, the baby in her playpen and the man in his chair. Both were gently snoring. She adjusted the umbrella so they were more covered with shade, then went back to her PADD. 

The crew was having a marvelous time. Aunt Martha had done a spectacular job with organizing Everything Prixin. Knowing everyone would be busy at their new assignments, she had begun by sending out invitations immediately after Federation Day. When the RSVP count started closing in on one hundred, Martha had contacted the owners of the surrounding cabins to the Janeway one and had arranged for rentals. She arranged transportation, so all the crew had to do was show up on time for their shuttles. When they arrived at the lake, they had found a large information board filled with cabin assignments, KP duty, meal times and a menu, babysitting volunteering, and a week's worth of a variety of activities and day visits to nearby locales.

Everyone immediately loved Martha for all that she had done for them, and she became an honorary Voyager with her Prixin gift to the crew. With Owen Paris’s assistance, Martha had arranged to have Neelix, via the MIDAS array, give the traditional opening Prixin salutation all the way from New Talax. There was a stunned silence after he signed off, then Naomi Wildman, Seven, and quite a few crew, burst into tears. Chakotay had pulled Kathryn close to his chest so the crew couldn't see their tears. 

Glancing up from her PADD again, Kathryn looked over at Chakotay. Seeing that he had one eye cracked open, she smiled at him and said, “Good afternoon, sleepyhead.”

“Hey,” he replied in a gravelly voice. He rubbed his face with his hands trying to wake up more. “Sounds like Tom and Harry finally got B’Elanna, huh.”

“Took both of them … but, yup. You want a drink?”

“Please. One of those craft ales Seven bought with her.” At the guilty look that spread across Kathryn’s face, he exclaimed, “You drank the last one!”

She handed him her mostly full beer bottle. “You can have the rest of mine!” Chakotay rolled his eyes at her, but took the bottle. As he sipped the beer, she continued with, “We’re going to have to start dinner soon … it’s the senior staff’s turn to cook.”

“Remind me again how though we're an admiral and a captain we still got KP?”

“We volunteered as a group,” she giggled. 

Chakotay sighed. " _You_ volunteered _me_. I have to be up and out of here pretty damn early tomorrow to catch my shuttle to Utopia Planitia."

"Yeah, I'm not sorry about that." She smirked at the glare he shot her since her tone was completely unconciliatory . 

"You're lucky you're so cute."

"Cute?! Vice-admirals are _not_ cute!" she exclaimed in mock outrage.

"Sexy as fuck?" he suggested. 

"Much better."

"Especially in that bikini." He laughed at her saucy wink. "Speaking of tomorrow …"

"Do we have to?" she asked in a petulant voice. "We're having so much fun. I don't want this to end!" 

"Me either,” Chakotay replied. “But at the same time, I can't wait to get home."

Kathryn was sad he was leaving, but happy for him at the same time. "I’ve confirmed that the supplies have all been loaded up on the _Challenger._ "

"The Council is thrilled with what you're sending."

"That _the_ _Federation_ is sending … not me personally. I just cut through the red tape."

They both knew that Kathryn had done a lot more than cut through red tape. Sitting in _Challenger's_ cargo bay were enough supplies to last the colony at least a year, including a brand-new multi-unit comm system. The Council of Elders has been flabbergasted at the list Chakotay had transmitted to Sekaya. They were seriously considering making Kathryn an honorary member of the tribe. When Chakotay informed her of that, Kathryn had blushed as red as her turtleneck since he had once told her the tribe usually wasn't very welcoming to outsiders.

At gentle snuffling sounds, Kathryn stood and walked over to check on a waking Miral. The baby gurgled happily at her, then squealed when Kathryn picked her up. An ear-piercing whistle from their former commanding officer got the occupants of the boat’s attention. Tom waved his arms in acknowledgement. Harry started the motor up, Seven set a course for the dock, while B’Elanna toweled dry. 

Kathryn turned slightly to catch Chakotay clearly enjoying the view. Smirking to herself as she babbled nonsense words at Miral, she now knew she made the right decision to wait until the last day to wear the barely-there bikini. Her family, Tuvok and T’Pel, and most of the crew had gone on a day trip to ancient Fort William Henry. With Tom, Seven, Harry, The Doctor, and B’Elanna boating, she and Chakotay had been left alone (plus Miral) all afternoon. Kathryn knew exactly what picture she was presenting to him and where it was going to lead.

They had been very handsy with each other the whole week. Sharing a cabin, albeit separate bedrooms, there had been lots of kissing and cuddling the entire time. Petting and caresses started the third day, but above the waist. However, this morning she had dropped her hands to cup him while waiting for the coffee to brew. Her eyes had gone wide at the size of him. He had sucked in a deep breath, then walked out of the cabin. Kathryn had been perplexed until she heard the loud splash. Chakotay had taken the proverbial cold shower via the lake. 

He didn't make a reciprocating move until after lunch when he had grabbed her ass with both large hands to pull her close for a very satisfying kiss. When they broke apart, heavily panting, Kathryn had tried to go in for another kiss, but Chakotay had stopped her. He plopped into his chair and, not even thirty seconds later, the senior staff had stepped onto the sand. 

None of them noticed anything, too distracted in teasing Harry as he blushed at the sight of Kathryn’s bikini. She grinned at him and half-listened to B’Elanna ramble off a list of do’s and don'ts. After Tom had set up the playpen, they all trooped off to the boat. The last one to leave, Seven turned around and winked at Kathryn, nodding to Chakotay. Kathryn smirked, knowing the former drone’s ocular implant had seen the tent in Chakotay’s swim trunks. The man himself had caught the exchange and blushed. Seven walked off laughing at him. 

Kathryn and Chakotay gathered their belongings as Seven docked the boat. Miral squealed with happiness as her father appeared. Tom helped Chakotay pack up the playpen while Kathryn bounced the baby on her hip. When everything was packed they carried it all up to the Janeway cabin, which was serving as the Everything Prixin Command Center. 

Some of the crew had returned early from their day trip, so after promising to start dinner once they were done, Kathryn slipped inside her cabin, Chakotay following. Quickly showering and changing, she could hear Chakotay showering as she stepped out of her room. Kathryn should have known better than to begin brewing a fresh pot of coffee while waiting, because, of course, he was done before the last percolation. Once she had filled up a travel mug, they set off for the information board to see what was planned out for dinner.

Kebabs were on the menu. They found the senior staff had already started dinner preparations, though B’Elanna was feeding Miral. Tom and Seven were cutting bell peppers while Harry had been stuck with the onions. Tuvok was making rice while T’Pel set up the assembly line for a s’mores dessert. That only left the meat to be cut.

“I’ll do that and skewer them,” Kathryn volunteered. “You grill, Chakotay.”

“Sounds like a plan to me.” 

They stood grinning at each other until Tuvok cleared his throat loudly. Seven and B’Elanna snickering loudly broke their gazes. Tom and Harry grinned. Kathryn and Chakotay both blushed as T’Pel rolled her eyes at all of them. 

The remainder of the crew and Kathryn’s family arrived as the first kebabs were coming off the grill. Soon all the food was gone and everyone took turns gathering around the firepit so they could toast their s’mores. When dessert was done and everything cleaned up, the crew regaled Kathryn’s family with stories about their captain. Everyday stories, small things that Kathryn had forgotten about or had not realized was so significant to her crew. Her family loved it. People peeled off as each hour passed, until finally Kathryn officially called it a night for the stragglers since everyone was scheduled to be gone by mid-morning to their various destinations. 

With her arm tucked through the crook of Chakotay’s, they made their way to their cabin. After she shut the door, Kathryn leaned back against it and smiled provocatively at him. He wasted no time in gathering her into his arms and kissing her passionately. Pulling their clothes off, they tripped and stumbled their way through the living room to her bedroom, where they eagerly made love several times that night. 

The next morning Kathryn opened her eyes wondering what had woken her. A shaft of sunlight hit her in the face since she had been distracted the night before and hadn’t pulled the curtains closed. She smiled to herself, then snuggled closer to the source of her distraction. Chakotay was still asleep, but subconsciously pulled her closer to him. Kathryn had just ducked under the blankets and was beginning to work her way down his body, when a loud pounding at the front door startled both of them.

“What the hell?” he asked in a raspy voice. Her head popped out from under the blankets. “Ah … I wasn't dreaming that.” 

She winked at him then groaned when she heard Phoebe calling to let her in. “Think if I ignore her she’ll go away?”

“No.”

Kathryn snorted, knowing he was correct. She rolled over to her side of the bed then out, yelping when Chakotay smacked her ass as she did. She turned and shot him a Glare but he just flashed his dimples at her.

“Sorry … couldn't help myself,” he told her, blatantly ogling her.

“Like all the times you'd stared at my ass on the Bridge?” she asked, pulling on her bathrobe. When Phoebe yelled and pounded the door again, she hollered back, “I’m on my way! Stop yelling … you’ll wake everyone up!”

“You pointed your ass in my direction on purpose … of course I looked.” He grinned when she laughed. 

“I would never …” Kathryn said in mock exasperation. 

“Yes, you would.” When she tried to pretend to look innocent, Chakotay rolled over to the side of the bed. He crooked his finger at her, beckoning her closer. 

“Ew! Morning breath. No!” She covered her mouth with the sleeve of her bathrobe. 

“Don’t care,” he replied, grabbing the robe’s belt and pulling her down to him. He captured her lips in a searing kiss and they were seriously making out when there came a knock on the bedroom door.

“What is taking you so …” Phoebe began as she opened the door and stuck her head inside. She trailed off as she took in the scene before her. “Oh!”

“Phoebe!” her sister yelped. “Out!”

“Right … sorry … my bad.” But that didn't stop her from winking at Chakotay as she shut the bedroom door. He laughed at her audacity. 

“Want my sister?” Kathryn asked as he got out of bed and pulled on his boxers. “She’s free to a good home.”

“Nope, I have one of my own already.” He glanced at the chronometer on the wall. “Damn. I have to get going soon.”

“Take a shower while I deal with Phoebe.” She re-tied her robe. “If I get rid of her quickly enough …”

“It’ll be tight … but sounds good to me.”

Chakotay kissed her soundly again before ducking into the bathroom. Kathryn smiled to herself as she opened the bedroom door and made her way down the corridor to the kitchen. Phoebe had wisely begun brewing a pot of coffee. She wordlessly handed her sister a cup and waited until after her second sip to pounce. 

“Oh … my … gods!! You guys _finally_ did it!!” she squealed. 

“And we’d be doing it again right now if you hadn’t interrupted,” Kathryn replied, glaring at her sister.

“Damn. Sorry, Katie.” Phoebe’s expression looked troubled. “I’m sorry about bothering you, but I really needed to talk to you.”

“What’s wrong, Phee?”

“It seems kind of stupid now, but Sarah and I had a fight.” 

“That’s not stupid. You and Sarah rarely fight. In the twelve years you’ve been together, you’ve had what … maybe three fights that I remember. And two you told me about while I was gone.” Phoebe nodded. “And they were over _big_ _issues_. So, not stupid. What was this one about?”

Before Phoebe could answer, Chakotay poked his head into the kitchen. “Am I interrupting?” he asked quietly. 

“No!” Phoebe yelped. “I’m sorry for interrupting earlier.” She grinned when he tugged his ear and blushed.

“We’re lucky you did. I have to get going … pretty much now … to get to the transporter station on time.” 

“Oh! You must be so excited …” Phoebe trailed off when Kathryn shot her a look. “Right. Why doesn’t Katie walk you to the door? I’ll wait here. Have a good time!”

Kathryn stood and exited the kitchen. Chakotay followed after bidding Phoebe farewell. At the front door, she stood on tiptoe and pecked a kiss on his lips. He pulled her close, picking her up almost off the ground, and kissed her hard. She knew he was saying goodbye and blinked back tears as she returned his kiss. 

They stayed locked in their embrace for a few minutes until he pulled back. “I _really_ have to get going now … or I’m never going to leave,” he whispered into her ear. “This feels so right.”

“It does,” she sighed happily. “I’m going to miss you so much.” 

“I’ll miss you too, Kathryn.” Chakotay hugged her tight. “I’ll be back in seven weeks.” He paused, then added, “We’ll talk about this when I comm.”

“Yes, we will. Besides that, keep in touch. Let me know everything is okay with the supplies.”

“I will.”

He kissed her again, not stopping until she broke it off. “Go now,” she told him. “Or I’m not going to let you.”

“I’m going,” Chakotay chuckled, picking up his bags and opening the door. Before he opened the screen door, he turned and kissed her one last time. “I’ll be in touch as soon as I can.”

“Be safe!” she said, watching him walk up the driveway towards the road. She pulled her bathrobe tighter to ward off the chill seeping in.

“I will,” he called back to her. 

“Tell your mother and sister hello from me!” Kathryn yelled as he reached the road and tapped his comm badge. 

Chakotay raised his hand in acknowledgement of her words as he shimmered out of sight. Kathryn sighed and closed the doors. Leaning her head against them she took a minute to miss him before straightening up and walking back to the kitchen to deal with Phoebe. 

It was going to be a long seven weeks without him.


	6. Halloween

Bloomington, Indiana, Earth

Stardate 56300 (27 October 2379) 

Gretchen Janeway’s Halloween parties were so legendary in Bloomington that the public transport station attendant didn't even so much as blink as Chakotay, already in costume, stepped down from the platform. He was late; bordering on extremely late. But he’d just add it to the long list of things that Kathryn was already irritated with/at him about. 

Stepping outside the station, he took a deep breath at the chill in the air and pulled his robes closer to his body. Indiana was much cooler this time of year than Northern California. Luckily for him, Phoebe pulled up in the hovercar not a few moments later. Chakotay quickly piled inside.

“Nice costume,” she said, her smile edged with a hint of snark.

“Glad you like it. And thanks for the pick-up. No costume for you?”

“It’s my turn to be designated driver.” At Chakotay’s inquisitive look, she added, “Mom’s rule. One of us stays sober the whole night in case of an emergency. As a reward, we don’t have to wear a costume.” He nodded. “Technically, Katie should be DD, but I’ll let her have fun tonight. It’s her first Halloween since you got back.”

“That … and you love seeing _and_ _getting_ your sister completely inebriated.”

“Very true,” Phoebe laughed. 

“So …” he began tentatively. “How much trouble am I in?”

Phoebe smirked exactly like her sister as she punched their destination into the computer. “On a scale of one to ten, you’re about a three. She knows it’s not your fault that you couldn’t comm much while you were on Trebus. And that the other things that have happened since you’ve been home and couldn't get together aren’t _totally_ your fault ... but she’s still ticked off.” Chakotay sighed heavily. “Okay, here we go,” she said as the car began to move. 

A comfortable silence fell as they navigated the streets of Bloomington. Before long, the bright lights of the town gave way to increasing darkness as they headed into the more rural areas. As they pulled up to the Janeway farmhouse, with its front yard chock full of hovercars, Phoebe finally broke the silence by saying, “Yes, Katie’s annoyed at you, but she’s also --”

“-- Unsure of where we stand because we haven’t talked about it yet,” Chakotay finished. “And Kathryn hates being unsure of anything.”

“Exactly. If she gives you any trouble, just kiss her senseless.”

Chakotay grunted, knowing the tension between them was more complex and would require more than a few kisses to resolve. As he and Phoebe made their way down to the main barn, the first people they encountered were _Voyager’s_ senior staff. Their original costumes were drawing serious attention from the other partygoers, but most of the staff were either ignoring the attention or oblivious to it. 

This year’s theme to Gretchen’s Halloween party was in _Voyager’s_ honor: “Space Exploration''. Kathryn's crew had gone above and beyond with their costumes for their captain's mother. The Captain Proton holoprogram had swept throughout Starfleet in popularity, then seeped into the public domain. Tom and Starfleet were walking a fine line as to who exactly owned the rights to the program: Tom had invented and written it, but he had used Starfleet materials to create it. It was a delicate situation they were still trying to unravel. 

When the helmsman spotted Chakotay and Phoebe approaching, he bellowed, “There he is … my villainous archnemesis … Doctor Chaotica!!” He laughed as Chakotay attempted to swish his robes in a nefarious manner.

“Don’t quit your day job, Chak … Chaotica,” B’Elanna quipped. Phoebe laughed, said goodbye, and walked away. 

“Nice dress, Constance,” Chakotay shot back. 

“Hey … I get to make out with Captain Proton all night. I’m good.” She grinned when he laughed. “Here comes the President of Earth, Buster Kincaid, and … Seven.”

“I have told you all repeatedly … This is my costume! I am Satan’s Robot!" Seven sighed as she gestured impatiently at the teeny tiny cardboard control panel pinned to the front of her original silver catsuit.

“Sure, whatever you say … Seven,” Harry told her, taking a swig of his beer. She huffed in annoyance as The Doctor laughed, not backing her up. 

Chakotay blinked. A few weeks after their return home, Starfleet Medical had been able to create a dermaplastic corset-like garment for Seven so she could stop wearing the catsuits. Everyone had gotten used to seeing her in uniform or regular civilian clothes; it was jarring to see her back in a catsuit. 

“You could have at least _pretended_ to try, Seven,” Tom told her. B’Elanna snorted a sip of her martini at the sly grin that Seven didn’t attempt to conceal. 

Catching Chakotay trying to subtly scan the barn, Tom turned his attention to him. “Looking for someone in particular, Chaotica? Your queen, perhaps?”

“Eh … I’m not sure if Her Majesty is exactly pleased with me, Tom. Er, Proton,” he replied. 

“Oh … she’s not at all,” The Doctor said bluntly. Everyone laughed as Chakotay grimaced. “Last I saw Her Majesty, she was at the bar with her sister-in-law.”

“Time to grovel, Chaotica!” B’Elanna said with glee. 

“It wasn’t completely my fault,” Chakotay mumbled as he walked away. He decided to ignore all their laughter. 

He wove his way through the crowded barn, greeting everyone he knew. Teddy Patterson was dressed in _Enterprise NCC-1701_ Command uniform. Owen and Julia Paris were decked out in twentieth-century fashion, complete with NASA employee badges. Sarah, wearing a _NX-01 Enterprise_ Science uniform, pointed him in the direction she last saw Kathryn heading. 

Chakotay had to do a double take when he passed Tuvok and T’Pel dressed in 1930s fashion, keeping somewhat with the _Voyager_ staff’s Captain Proton themed costumes. He wasn’t quite sure why, but Chakotay became slightly alarmed when his former Head of Security and current colleague suggested that his Tommy Gun might actually be functional. 

He’d made a full circle of the barn before he finally located Kathryn standing with their senior staff. He groaned at the shit-eating grin that spread across Tom’s face when he spotted his former first officer re-approaching. Kathryn arched a challenging eyebrow at him, practically daring him to approach. The hell if he wasn’t. Halfway to her, he stopped dead in his tracks; he had an idea to break the ice. 

An alarmed look settled on Kathryn’s face; she knew he was about to make a scene. The senior staff exchanged glances with one another, then almost in unison, they quickly dispersed. Chakotay exchanged quick glances with B’Elanna as she passed him swiftly. He almost cringed at the look of pity in her eyes. 

But he still threw back his head and shouted, “There you are my queen! My Arachnia, I have found you!” Kathryn rolled her eyes at him. “Why have you been avoiding me? I am Chaotica, your true love!” Dramatically walking towards her, he stopped in front of her and fell to his knees, arms outstretched. “I know I have done wrong, my queen. But I am here now! Please forgive me, my Arachnia.” 

“Nicely done, Chaotica,” Phoebe said as she passed behind him, chasing after a lurching astronaut. 

“Oh for fuck’s sake, get up!” Kathryn hissed while the guests around them clapped at his performance. 

Chakotay was grinning as he got to his feet, but when he actually looked at Kathryn, it faded. All the cheeky replies he had flew out of his head. Phoebe had underestimated her sister’s anger at him. She wasn’t just ticked off at him. 

_She was pissed_. 

“Hello, Kathryn,” he said quietly. 

“Hello, Chakotay.”

“How are you?” 

“I’m _fine_.”

He began to apologize, then, realizing they were being not-so-subtly watched, said, "Let's take this outside, please." She arched an eyebrow at him, but nodded her agreement

"Dammit," he heard B’Elanna mutter from behind a nearby pile of hay bales. A second later, Tom snorted with laughter. 

"It's like having children," Kathryn said. This time it was Seven's laughter they heard as they moved past the hay bales.

"They're worse than children," Chakotay quipped in return. 

"Hey!" Harry yelped in indignation as Chakotay and Kathryn exited the barn. 

"How are they all fitting back there?" she wondered as they walked up towards the house. 

“When there’s a will, there’s a way.”

“Mmmmmmmmm … exactly.”

Chakotay paused in the middle of the path. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You’re the so very smart but oh so very busy professor … you figure it out.”

“Kathryn!” When she ignored him and continued walking up the path, he called her name again. Huffing when she continued to ignore him, he finally yelled, “Sweetheart!”

She stopped dead in her tracks. Whirling around, Kathryn hissed, “Don’t you dare ‘sweetheart’ me!”

He marched up the path to where she was. “I’m sorry we didn’t get to talk much. But the captain of the _Challenger_ told you that the colony’s comm system was inoperable and beyond repair when we arrived. The new system you sent took _weeks_ to install at each village. Then we had to get them connected to each other _before_ we got them on subspace.”

“You’re missing my point, Captain.”

“Then tell me, Admiral!” 

“Why did I speak to Captain T’Les more than you?!” she shouted. 

“Because I had a whole colony to deal with!” he roared back. “I went home to relax and see my family. But instead I spent the whole time taking care of the entire colony!”

“Oh …”

“And when I got home I had to go right to work. Every single class was overbooked. Tuvok volunteered to take another class so we could seat everyone. And I’m pretty sure you’ve heard the absolute debacle that my Night Tactics class’s first mission was … everyone on campus has.”

“I …I ...” she stuttered. 

“I’m absolutely fucking exhausted, Kathryn. I was looking forward to tonight so I could finally relax. To be with you. I’m so very sorry that we haven’t had time for our _very_ overdue conversation. That I’ve only been able to have short quick calls. I am so sorry and you have every right to be upset with me. But, at the same time, you know me.” Chakotay paused, then looked her straight in the eye. “You know I wouldn’t sleep with you, then just take off. It’s _me_.”

“I know,” she said quietly. 

They stood staring at one another for a few moments until Gretchen’s voice nervously called from the barn’s entrance, “Is everything okay, Katie? Chakotay?”

Chakotay looked pointedly at Kathryn. She glared back at him, but the anger had gone out of her eyes. “Everything’s fine, Mom.”

“It’s time … come on you two.” 

Kathryn took Chakotay’s hand and pulled him towards the barn. He was pleased that when he squeezed her hand, she returned the gesture. “What’s going on?” he asked.

“You’ll see,” she told him, giving him that smile that told him she was clearly up to nothing good.

“Kathryn …” he said in a warning tone. Chakotay groaned when her smile grew into a grin.

As they re-entered the barn, the shouts of birthday greetings and best wishes nearly knocked them off their feet. He looked around the barn as a crowd of people approached them. On top of the Halloween decorations, there were now balloons, streamers, and a large sign hanging from the loft that read “Happy Fiftieth Birthday, Chakotay!” 

“What?” was all he was able to get out. 

Kathryn beamed at him. “Your birthday’s in just under three weeks. It’s on a Monday,” she explained as the first well-wishers reached them. “So we’re celebrating now.”

Chakotay turned towards her, but they were separated as B’Elanna, then Seven, hugged him. Kathryn stepped to the side, waving at him as he re-greeted everyone. Eventually, Cathy and Matty wove their way through the crowd and each grabbed a hand and pulled him towards the buffet tables. There, on its very own table, was a huge birthday cake in the shape of a pair of boxing gloves. 

He found Kathryn in the crowd and beckoned her forward. Together, they blew out all the candles after everyone had sung to him. They both were grinning as they set up an assembly line to distribute the cake. After it was all gone, Sarah and Phoebe dragged them to the bar while Martha saw the children back to bed. The entire senior staff toasted Chakotay with shots of tequila. He quickly lost count of how many he had done. He definitely knew it had been one or four too many, on an empty stomach, when he realized he was licking the salt off of Kathryn from all sorts of places and that they were kissing to share lime wedges. 

When he caught Phoebe’s broad smile and wink, he whispered into her ear, “Hey, let’s take this outside.”

“Ok,” Kathryn giggled.

Hand in hand, ignoring the wolf whistles from Tom and Seven, they left the barn for the second time that evening. Chakotay pulled her into a shadow and pushed her up against the wall. Before she could say anything, he kissed her enthusiastically, but sloppily. She laughed at his eagerness, but didn’t stop him. 

They were quite heavily making out when he muttered, “I love you so much, Kathryn.” In the state he was in, it took Chakotay a few moments to realize that Kathryn had stopped participating in their necking. Pulling back to look at her, he asked, “Hey … what’s wrong?”

Kathryn looked up at him, her blue eyes shining with tears. She pushed him away from her and began running up towards the house. When he began to follow, she yelled over her shoulder, “Don’t follow me, Chakotay!” 

Soon the darkness enveloped her and she was gone from sight. 

Chakotay stood blinking incomprehensibly at the barn doors. He wasn’t sure how long he had stood there when Gretchen approached him. “Have you seen Katie?”

He looked at Kathryn’s mother. “What did I do now?” 

Gretchen looked perplexed. “I don’t understand …”

“We were having a _really_ good time … I told her I loved her. And … she just ran away.” 

“Oh, Chakotay dear, I’ll explain later,” she sighed. Pulling him into a hug, she said in a knowing voice, “But … welcome to loving a Janeway.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used Robert Beltran’s birthday as Chakotay’s since we don't know his … November 19th
> 
> Thanks to SeemaG, the IncrediBeta, for helping to shape up this chapter !! 
> 
> Next holiday: First Anniversary Reunion/Christmas, part deux


	7. First Anniversary Celebration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s a holiday to them … right?? Oh well … just go with it.
> 
> I've kinda gone off the rails of the movie plotline ... sorry
> 
> Thanks to MagdaleneJaneway for stepping in for SeemaG (still awesome!) and offering to beta

San Francisco, California, Earth 

Stardate 56440 (22 December 2379)

  
  


Kathryn stood just outside the doorway to the function room fiddling with the strap of her dress. It was elegant yet sexy, hitting just at her knees. Blue sparkles on the royal blue fabric made it seem that she was shimmering like the stars. Strappy four-inch heels in the same shade as her dress and a teeny tiny clutch completed her ensemble.

In deference to the on-going reconstruction due to the war, the _Voyager_ crew had declined an official Starfleet function. For the first anniversary of their return to the Alpha Quadrant, they opted for a low-key family celebration at Alito’s. 

Blowing out a deep breath, Kathryn entered the function room. Of course, the first person she laid eyes on was Chakotay. She hadn't seen him since they had sat down and discussed what had occurred during the year, on their holidates, and everything in between. The only thing that had not been addressed was her reaction to his declaration of love. 

But Kathryn knew that her mother, aunt, and sister-in-law had transported to San Francisco the day after the Halloween party. They had a very long conversation with him about The Janeway Curse. Martha, the Janeway born, had warned him not to declare his love again, but to wait until Kathryn did so herself. 

Kathryn sighed inwardly at the thought. She had always thought of herself as a highly logical and scientific being and refused to believe in the family “curse”: Where a born Janeway runs away from their True Love’s declaration of their love. When Justin had declared his, Kathryn hadn’t run. She had thought she had beaten the Curse until years later when she realized that though she had loved Justin, she hadn’t been _in love_ with him. The same was true for Mark. They had been childhood friends. She had adored Mark, but, as with Justin, was never in love with him. 

Growing up, Kathryn and Phoebe had always heard the story of how their father had run out into a blizzard without a jacket in the middle of a New Year’s Eve party when Gretchen had told him she loved him. Martha had never felt the pull of the Curse. While she never married, she always had plenty of ‘friends’. When Sarah had declared her love, Phoebe had made it all the way to Mars before Kathryn caught up with her and dragged her back to Earth. 

When Chakotay had declared his love and Kathryn had bolted away into the night, she knew she couldn’t avoid The Curse any longer. She had known he was her One from the moment he had appeared on her viewscreen. She had felt the pull in her gut and had to fight back the instinct to turn _Voyager_ around and head back into the Array, stranding the _Val Jean_ and dooming the Ocampa. That was why she had set firm parameters in place during their journey through the Delta Quadrant. 

Chakotay had spent the night after their discussion. They made love several times and when Kathryn awoke warm and safe in his arms the next morning, she knew that she was ready to tell him that she loved him. Unfortunately, the comm had interrupted her before she could say anything. 

Kathryn had been immediately called away to Capella IV to assist Admiral Hayes in renegotiating the Federation’s mining rights to topaline. The Ten Tribes’ leader was being difficult, knowing how critical their mineral was to a ship’s life-support systems. Negotiations had stalled for weeks, but Kathryn hadn’t given up. The new treaty had eventually been signed and the admirals’ transport ship had been bound for Earth the next day. She had made it home with only hours to spare for the party.

She let out a loud laugh that she covered up with a cough when she saw Chakotay subtly scanning the room looking for an escape from being stuck in a one-way conversation with The Doctor. When they locked eyes, he grinned dimples-deep and simply walked away from The Doctor who was mid-sentence. The hologram began to call out his outrage to his former commanding officer but stopped when he saw Chakotay was making a beeline for Kathryn. The Doctor muttered something to himself, then walked over to join Tom, Harry, Seven, and B’Elanna, all of whom were grinning stupidly at their command team. 

“Hi,” Kathryn exclaimed, slightly breathlessly as he came to a stop in front of her. 

“Hi, yourself,” he replied, not-so-subtly looking her up and down. “You look amazing in that dress.” 

“This old thing?" she sassed. "Just something I pulled out of my closet last minute." Chakotay grinned broadly. He had spent an entire subspace comm talking her into wearing it after he had picked out the pattern from the replicator files. “You’re not looking bad yourself,” she told him, straightening his tie. He looked absolutely delicious in a three-piece suit that they had picked out together.

Swiping two glasses of champagne off of a passing waiter’s tray, Chakotay handed her one. Kathryn saw the amusement in his eyes as she immediately chugged half of it down. “Trip home that good?” he asked. 

“Ugh … it was _soooo long_. All Hayes does is talk!” She finished off her glass and placed it on another passing waiter’s tray. “How’d your last final go?”

“Well … they all passed.”

“That bad, huh?” Kathryn smiled when Chakotay groaned. “How about some food … I’m starving.”

She grabbed his hand and turned towards the buffet table, but he resisted. Kathryn came to a jerking halt. She turned her head back to give him a perplexed look. Chakotay just grinned at her, then he pulled her closer to him, sliding a hand around her waist to pull her flush with his body. She smiled coyly at him. 

“I’ve missed you, Kathryn,” he whispered into her ear.

“Me too. Miss you so much,” she told him, fiddling with the lapel of his suit jacket. 

They stood just gazing into each other’s eyes until Seven yelled, “Just kiss her already!” 

Chakotay grinned down at Kathryn. She grinned back up at him. They both looked over at Seven, who cocked an inquisitive eyebrow at them. Each laughed, then Chakotay pecked a kiss on Kathryn’s lips. 

“That is not a kiss,” B’Elanna called from behind Seven. 

“Most definitely not a real one,” Harry agreed. 

“Lay a smacker on her,” Tom yelled. 

“Do you all mind?” Chakotay called over to them. 

“Sorry!” the whole group chimed in unison, then pretended to look anyplace else but at their command team. 

Except Seven. “We're waiting,” she told them.

“About face, Hansen!” Kathryn barked out the order. Seven spun around immediately. She elbowed The Doctor as he laughed at her. 

Turning back to Chakotay, Kathryn asked, “Now … where were we, Captain?”

“We were here, Admiral,” he replied, then captured her lips in an ardent kiss. 

She kissed him back with all the pent-up unspoken love she had for him. Kathryn knew he was surprised at her passion, but she also know he wasn’t stupid enough to do anything to stop it. They still were enthusiastically kissing when Naomi Wildman’s voice broke through their amorous ardor. 

“Ew … you’re kissy-facing like Mommy and Daddy do!” she told them as Kathryn and Chakotay broke apart and looked down at her. Her nose and horns were scrunched up in childish disgust. “They’re _always_ kissing.” 

Kathryn bit her lip so she wouldn't laugh as Naomi walked away muttering to herself. Chakotay buried his face in Kathryn’s hair, laughing. Kathryn and Chakotay found Lieutenants Wildman and Greskrendtregk in the crowd. They looked both horrified and embarrassed. Naomi’s parents relaxed when Kathryn nodded at them. Then she and Chakotay burst out laughing.

At that same exact moment, Kathryn’s stomach rumbled. “Food for you,” Chakotay chuckled. 

“Please! I only had a salad hours ago since I knew there’d be a buffet tonight.”

Taking her hand, they walked towards the buffet table. He cleared the path for her of crewmen wanting to speak to them, promising they would chat later. After piling their plates high, they snagged a table in the corner where they chatted about her mission and his finals while they devoured their food. Chakotay got up to get dessert and when they were done, they began to mingle.

Working the room, they never left each other’s sides. Kathryn and Chakotay chatted with every crew member. After talking briefly with Seven and her date, Kathryn kept trying to place him but failed. They were amused that Harry had commed Aunt Martha for advice and taken up her idea of a holidate. The petite Betazed that served with him was absolutely charming and Kathryn looked forward to seeing her more.

After doing a second round of the room, she signalled to Chakotay to follow her. They ducked out of the restaurant. Kathryn looped her arm through his and they set an ambling pace down the mostly deserted pier. At the end of the pier, she let go of his arm and leaned back against the railing, smiling provocatively up at him.

He wasted no time in leaning down and kissing her. They kissed for a long while until Kathryn let out a sigh of contentment. He smiled down at her and placed a peck on her nose. She shivered, both from the cold and the heat of the kiss. Immediately, he unbuttoned and shrugged off his jacket. He helped her into it as Kathryn beamed up at him. She then turned around and Chakotay cuddled up behind her.

They both enjoyed the view of Alcatraz Island and the surrounding Bay in silence for several minutes. Kathryn laid back her head against his chest and quietly said, “While I love being on a ship in space … I missed Earth.” 

“Just Earth ...” he teased. “That’s all?” Although she couldn’t see it, she knew he smiled when she laughed in response to his flirting.

“Maybe a couple of people on the planet … my mom. Phoebe.” She paused and went quiet. It didn’t take long for him to poke her in the ribs. She giggled since she was ticklish. “Ok. I’ll admit it ... I missed Miral. And her parents --” Kathryn squealed when he tickled her some more. 

“Say it, Admiral!”

“Say what, Captain?!” she yelped as he began to tickle her harder.

“Tell me!”

“Stop and I will.” He ceased his tickling. She giggled until the sensations subsided. When they finally did she turned around and said, “I missed you most of all.”

“Was that so difficult?” he asked, pecking a kiss on her lips.

“A little bit,” she teased.

“Kathryn!”

She wound her arms around his neck and returned his kiss. “I missed you so much because I love you so much.”

Chakotay grinned then hugged her close. They just embraced for several minutes. She pulled back and looked up at him. He was absolutely beaming. “I love you too,” he told her. 

“I was going to tell you that morning, but the damn comm interrupted." He sighed. "And I certainly wasn’t going to tell you over subspace.”

“Especially on an unsecured connection. It'd be all over Command and the Academy.” 

Kathryn laughed. “Most definitely!”

“Tell me again.”

“It won’t get old?”

“Never,” he whispered, bending his head so his lips were millimeters from hers. 

“I love you, Chakotay.”

“I love you, Kathryn.”

They kissed passionately for a long while, murmuring their love to one another between kisses. Eventually, the cold had them both shivering, so, holding hands and grinning stupidly at one another, they began the walk back up the pier to the restaurant. When they arrived at the entrance, they saw Seven and her date were just leaving. They bid Kathryn and Chakotay goodnight. 

As their hovercab pulled away, Kathryn yelped. “I know who he is! And why I know him!”

“Seven’s date?” 

“Yes! He’s the astrophysicist that my mother was trying to set me up with a year ago.” Chakotay chuckled, but stopped and looked worried as she gasped in horror. “No!”

“No … what?” he asked, perplexed. 

“She wouldn’t dare!”

“Kathryn …?” 

“She would dare … She knows I love it!”

“Sweetheart, what are you talking about?”

“She’s … Seven … She's going to live in my house!”


	8. Epilogue

Janeway Family Farmstead

Bloomington, Indiana, Earth 

Stardate 57384 (31 December 2380 … one year later)

  
  


“Kathryn sweetheart, come downstairs! It’s almost midnight!”

“I’ll be right down … Kole just finished!”

Chakotay waited at the bottom of the stairs with a single glass of champagne in his hand. When his wife arrived at the landing he deftly took their three month old son from her and handed her the flute. She took a tiny sip as Tom clapped his hands for everyone’s attention. 

“Alright everyone … ten seconds til midnight! Ten, nine, eight …”

As their friends and family continued their countdown, Chakotay turned to find Kathryn beaming at him and their son. “How’d I get so lucky?” he whispered to her.

“I love you,” she whispered back, kissing him as the clock flipped to midnight. “Happy New Year, my boys.” She kissed the mop of jet-black hair on Kole’s head. “I love you both so much.”

They switched again, baby for glass, after she finished her half. He downed the remainder of the champagne, put the glass down on the bottom step, then reached into his pocket. “One year ago … Well, technically one year ago yesterday … I married my best friend. The love of my life. Happy anniversary, Kathryn,” he said to her as he popped open a small jewelry box. 

Nestled inside was a diamond engagement ring. They had only exchanged plain gold wedding bands during their hastily planned wedding ceremony the previous New Year’s Eve. “It’s beautiful, Chakotay!” she breathed excitedly but quietly. 

The baby, his tummy full and his nappy dry once again, was sound asleep. Kathryn dared to adjust him to her shoulder. His parents both breathed a sigh of relief when Kole stayed asleep. Chakotay took her now free left hand and slid the ring onto her finger.

“It fits perfectly,” he said satisfactorily. "The perfect ending to a perfect year."

“It was a perfect year. We got married. We made a baby. I mean … we didn't quite plan on getting pregnant on our honeymoon," Kathryn cooed to their son when he snuffled in his sleep. “But things _happen_.” 

“Indeed they do,” Chakotay chuckled. It had been a happy surprise … but still quite a shock. “I have no idea how this year could even remotely compare to last.”

“I do,” she told him.

“How, my love?”

“We’ll have another baby.”

“You want to have another baby already?” Chakotay blinked at her in disbelief. “I’m all for another child, sweetheart, but isn't Kole a little too young still?” 

“It’s not quite that I _want_ to have another baby,” Kathryn told him. “More like _we’re having_ another baby.”

“You’re pregnant?!” he yelled. 

Kole startled awake, but luckily for his father, he dropped back off. The entire room turned and looked at them. Kathryn waved at them to hold them off. Turning back to her husband, she couldn’t help giggling at the look of incredulity on Chakotay’s face. 

“Yes,” she said simply.

“How?” At her arched eyebrow, he continued, “I mean I know _how …_ but we’ve only made love about a dozen times since Kole's birth.”

“Are you counting?”

“Noooooo .... well, maybe.” He grinned when she snorted with laughter. “All that’s working _down there_ already? I thought it took a bit to … refunction.”

“Apparently not,” Kathryn told him dryly. "Do I have to remind you it only takes once?"

"Like Kole."

"Exactly."

“We're having another baby,” Chakotay said in a dazed voice. 

“Yes,” she confirmed. "Apparently you and I are extremely compatible when it comes to making babies." 

“We’re having another baby,” he repeated. Kathryn bit her lip worriedly. He saw it and pulled her and Kole into a gentle embrace. Whispering excitedly in her hair, he said, "Oh, my Kathryn, _we’re having a baby!_ ”

He grinned down at her. She smiled lopsidedly back at him. Chakotay gently kissed Kathryn's lips, then Kole's head. They both turned and motioned for everyone to approach. The crowd gathered around, offering their congratulations. 

Chakotay noticed Martha standing apart from them, grinning broadly. “Thank you,” he mouthed to her, squeezing Kathryn and Kole a bit tighter. 

Martha tipped her glass of champagne in their direction and mouthed back, “You’re welcome.”


End file.
